Talk:PlayStation 3
Cleaning up the talk page There are lots of superfluous comments now, such as "plz add FFXIII" etc., is it okay for me to delete them? SkuldOMG 11:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Anybody wanna tell me.... Why the 360 page lists every good multiplatform game but the ps3 page doesnt?????? Elefunk won't go down Before I signed up, I did some rearranging to make it so the yellow metaranking ones were below the green's, etc etc. However I can't get Elefunk to go down. Anyone know why? In the edit source code it's right where it belongs, but when previewed... well it's just strange. Anyone? Zachncheeze 05:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Any particular reason for the revert? Hey, good job on the PS3 list. Separating the tables into genre-specific ones was a great idea. Anonymou 10:31, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Anonymou getting this lined up so I continued what herp derp did with the creating tables, adding box covers, however I'm having problems because I hate how the shooters table is not lined up with te action/adventure table - as you can se shooters is shorter and action is longer. I want to make action adventure the same length as shooter but I'm not really sure how. someone good at wiki, figgur it out! Zachncheeze 02:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) **I have to figure a way to move those images. Probably to make a gallery at the bottom of the page. Also, maybe add a price bracket to the downloadable games. - Listfag 02:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I removed SF4 and Blazblue because they're multi-platform. I'll put them in the multiplat section Valkfag 08:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC) List merge ;_; D'aww, I liked it all separated into genre sections. Less HUGE BLOCK OF GAMES. Kotep 08:57, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Can't we change it back? Why would be organise into 'disk' and non disk games. seems random. Valkfag 23:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Keep the fucking list exclusive Removed Bionic COmmando Rearmed because its not PS3 exclusive. SHould go into multiplat Should we only keep exclusives? Aco88 15:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree completely. There's a reason we already have a list for multiplat games. I would go as far to say that the other lists should just have exclusives as well, but the fact of the matter is that listed multiplats will just end up bloating the PS3 list. So yeah, I think this list should be just exclusives (and perhaps multiplats that are improved or have more content on the PS3).--Jarsh 19:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Probably time to remove a bunch of games from the Xbox 360 section as well, then... It's a list of recommended games for the ps3. A ps3 owner comes here to see all the good games available for the system. Besides the multiplatform page sucks. So before you complain about keeping the list exclusive and removing entries you should go fix up the multiplatform page and then remove the multiplat games from every console generation. Thinkme 23:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The xbox 360 page lists a shit ton of exclusive games (such as splinter cell) this creates confusion and causes many people to think that those multi-platform games are not available on PS3 when they are. In other words, it's but-fucking stupid. List the multiplatform games on each page, that's how every other console's page is treated. lots of stupidness any faggot that is vandalizing this shit should get banned and assfucked sincerely, Zachncheeze 22:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, although how much you over-react is pretty hilarious, Zach - MFGreth1 16:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Lock this page? Is it possible to lock the PS3 page from anonymous users? Seems like the 'PS3 HAS NO GAEMS' joke won't stop as long as allow it. /v/irgins sorely need to chill out with their OMG LULZ MEMEs - MFGreth1 16:11, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Added future games There was a suggestion we should have upcoming games to look out for, so I added a little section at the end. Would be nice if we could do this for all the other formats as well. Aco88 15:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) There's an "Upcoming Games" page now. SkuldOMG 11:55, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Update The list is fine, but perhaps the following games should be added: God of War 3 Final Fantasy XIII Additionally, now that Yakuza 3 is out here in the States, the entry on the page should reflect this. I added FFXIII some time ago. SkuldOMG 11:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Super Street Fighter IV Super Street Fighter IV is out... It will be added, but should we keep Street Fighter IV as well? Added SSFIV and commented that it makes SFIV "basically obsolete". SkuldOMG 11:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) 3D Dot Game Heroes It's out in North America, should be on this list now. Final Fantasy XIII should be on here too. Hypoxis 21:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Both are on now. SkuldOMG 11:55, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Soul Calibur 4, White Knight Chronicles and Hatsune Miku Dreamy Theater need to add these games... Why don't you do so then? SkuldOMG 11:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC)